Insomnia
by zero00359
Summary: On the brink of insanity, he arrives...  Tseng x Reader  *LEMON*


Me: Had this done when I still had my laptop working. :( I just remembered I wanted to post it up and since it's 12:21 AM and I have nothing to do so I might as well. :D So here you go! Please enjoy (this piece of crap) !

It's probably not very good, a little lazy and possibly OOC but I remember writing this really late at night too o.o [Ugh... Too tired...]

It's also a Reader x Tseng :)

* * *

><p>It was all over.<p>

Sephiroth was gone and the destruction that threatened to swallow up the world had disappeared.

Now it was just you and your lonely little apartment block, shifting in your bed restlessly, you glanced over at your digital clock kept on your bedside table. Four thirty… You sighed softly to yourself.

In all honesty, these past nights have been rough. During the war with Sephiroth so much had happened

You abandoned your place in the Turks, betrayed your boss, left the man of your dreams and nearly died after getting into a fight with one of Hojo's sick beasts.

You turned on your side and continued to watch the unmoving scenery outside your window.

"Tseng…" Your heart clenched whenever you thought of him. You didn't regret leaving Shinra but what you did regret was saying goodbye to him the day you did. If only you just left without a word, that way it would have been easier to follow Cloud's infamous band of mercenaries without feeling so much hesitance and pain.

You could remember the expression on his face. It was clear he was against your decision; it was obvious he didn't want you to leave but he was professional all the way.

"Fuck…" You swore quietly at the memory, burying your face into your pillow as if to hide away from the memory itself and just push it away.

Did he even miss you as much as you did? Did he think about as often as you did? Did he… still remember you?

It hurt. God damn it hurt…

Another handful of minutes flew by with you wallowing in your own pitiful thoughts until they were disrupted by a sudden knock on the door that made you jerk up almost immediately. Looking over back to your clock; it read a perfect five in the morning. Dear god, at this rate you weren't going to get any sleep at all.

Though, curious at to who might be visiting you so late at night you slowly slipped out of bed and shivered at the loss of warmth before quickly tugging on your silk night robe around your form and clutching it close.

You flipped on the hallway lights and the persistent knocking was starting to irritate you. A side of you hoped it wasn't Cid, drunk off his ass and needing another place to crash, yours being one of the closest to the bar he frequented at.

Your mouth opened for a definite scolding at the man you expected outside your door only for it to slowly snap shut. You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw him standing there. Dressed perfectly in his usual Turk uniform. The Wutai man hadn't changed at all.

Maybe his hair grew longer or maybe it was his height but your heart was racing at that point. You immediately felt your face burn with a shameless blush.

"Ts-Tseng…" You tried to sound cool, though failing as you averted your eyes to the floor and folded your arms over your chest to keep warm.

"(name)" He nodded his head as an exchange of greetings. His expression never changing from that of indifference. He didn't even look the slightest bit happy to see you. Even after all that knocking... What a bastard.

"…What are you doing here?" You mustered up all the pent up anger you had still left for him and let it out on a dark glare that you were so sure caught him by surprise. He stood his ground.

"I'm here on business."

Oh right. It always was, wasn't it?

"Yeah?"

A pause. You were curious enough to peek another glance up at him through your lashes only to find him staring off the floor by his feet. Was he… uncomfortable?

"The president has requested for your reinstatement. He wishes to have you working back on the team."

It surprised you, though at the back of your mind you knew it had to be something to do with Shinra. It always was with this man. Maybe that was why you never confessed to him in the first place; already knowing he was going to make up some bullshit about honor in the workplace even though he knew you were probably the last person who gave a shit about any of that.

You were… iffy, the first time you had come around as Turk. After the release one of their best men, you were the next best thing as far recruitment was concerned. Despite being female you were one of the best nonetheless. Though you understood the reasons behind this very proposal.

After Rufus had snapped out of his own little dream land he probably realized that to help the company back on its feet he needed all the support he could get.

"Why?" You were just playing dumb, Tseng realized with a narrow eyed stare at your cocky stance. Though he would never admit that that side of you always served to attract him more.

He cleared his throat, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt just standing alone in your doorway at five in the morning. "He feels that replacing you would be too difficult at this time and he will not prosecute you for your past actions."

You shifted on your feet, moving your gaze to the floor once more. "Anything else?"

You could tell he was almost at breaking point and that was just fine, he deserved it, you thought bitterly as you bit into your bottom lip with a look of slight scorn on your features.

Tseng saw the action with a thick swallow, it was an old habit you did whenever you were either nervous or feeling hesitant about something. He wondered briefly if you were thinking about the both of you being together. As much of a dream as it sounds right now, Tseng didn't blame you if you didn't feel anything for him.

He's inflicted so much pain on you he was afraid you were going to be gone from his grasp forever. But after crossing paths with you numerous times with your journey with Cloud, the man couldn't help but wallow in his own fantasies of being with you. It sounded like a long shot but here he was now.

"You're needed in the team (name)." The way he said your name sent pleasant shivers rolling up your spine and you very nearly broke your contact with the hardwood floor just to make sure it was still Tseng speaking to you. His voice turned husky and slightly gruff almost as if he was holding back something.

"Everybody wishes for you return, Reno won't keep his mouth shut about how things would be if you were there and Elena wishes for another female co-worker. Rude hasn't said much but believe me, he seems to like it better when it was you, him and Reno as a team instead of him being paired up with the troublemaker. Even the president has seen his errors and would like to build the same professional relationship he had with you when you were still working for him…"

He stopped, his voice trailing off as he held a pair of fists by his sides. He couldn't say anymore, the Wutai man was at the point of giving in and just blurting everything out right there but alas, it was your soft voice that tamed him once more.

"…And you, Tseng?"

He felt his mouth go dry, the familiar feeling of uneasiness creeping its way into him and breaking through all the walls he's set within him. He looked hesitant at first which was a bad sign to you as you looked up at him, brows meeting at a point with a look crossed between concern and slight hopelessness.

Ah, what did you expect?

"I wish for your return, (name). I want you to come back and work alongside me again."

… Well now, you certainly not that.

You stared at him, just stared. If what you heard was correct then… that blush on his face must mean something, right?

Deep inside, your heart flipped several times with joy as well as a little bit of relief from the response you received.

"Tseng…"

"Please." He suddenly bit out, looking almost pained as he took a step forward. You stepped back out of instinct and he seemed hurt by the action. Still, he kept his eyes locked with yours and before you knew it, he had forced himself through your doorway. You had a half mind to scream at him for coming in without being invited that was until he suddenly snagged you by the waist and turned you around.

You heard the door slam shut as well as the lock clicking in place before he pressed you up against the surface of the door and buried his head into your neck. He sighed aloud, immediately feeling the tension released just from feeling you close to him.

It made your heart race even faster despite the elation and you could almost feel Tseng's heart do the same. It was a joyous feeling, one you didn't back out on but was still felt a little uneasy about. Just to make sure, you placed your hands on his back and spoke his name quietly once more.

He made a sound between a groan and another sigh into your neck, confirming your thoughts as a blush crept up on your cheeks that was until he decided that your hands on him was just way to much for him to handle now as he suddenly moved his grip to hold your wrists and pin them up against the door on either side of your head.

Was this for real?

"I want you… (name)…" He whispered, eliciting another shudder to pass through you and he tightened his grip around you as he felt it.

Your heart stopped and that was the last thing you registered before he rushed in to claim your lips with his. Hard and sloppy, you could tell he was a man that lacked the experience but it was still enough to pull out a muffled moan from your lips but as the seconds flew by you begin to think, gods... he was better than you expected.

He shivered against you and that only served to make him kiss your harder, deeper until you opened your mouth to him as an invitation. Tseng groaned, his hands holding your wrists tighter and stepping closer to completely obliterate the space between you. His tongue slipped inside to taste you, all of you. He groaned quietly.

The feeling of something prominent and warm pushed up through the silk of you robe made you shiver and it didn't take long for you to respond back with a little push of your hips back to his.

Tseng almost lost it, he wrenched himself away to look right into your eyes and see the same lust burning in them. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander down, his throat working the lower he got.

"Wh-what about… Elena?"

Before you left, there was a woman that joined the Turks. She seemed younger than everybody else but a woman nonetheless. Despite her ditzy outer shell you could tell from an instant Rufus Shinra didn't just hire her for looks. She always did her best in trying to look tough despite always ending up needing to be saved, usually by Tseng himself. During the times you've crossed paths, you always thought she held this affection for the Wutai man that could have easily rivaled your own.

At one point you even heard a rumor they started dating.

"What about her?' He asked breathlessly, forehead pressing against yours.

"I-Isn't she… I thought…?" You couldn't even finish your sentence with him slowly grinding his hips against yours at such a maddening pace.

He grunted after a particularly hard push that also made you whimper aloud.

"Whatever you thought is wrong." He said firmly, eyes darkening the more he watched your bashful face. "Elena was… persistent, but we are not together."

It wasn't surprising. To be honest, Elena seemed nice and she was impressively pretty but it took a lot more than that to break through the walls of Tseng's emotions which left you to wonder, what could you have possibly done to have him?

He gave a soft grunt; almost as if to dismiss the matter before he leaned down to kiss you again. Softly, tenderly, making you sigh aloud at the bliss that was simply his mouth. It was too much, it overwhelmed your senses a little too much and you were starting to feel dizzy under him. His support on your wrists never faltered though and once he departed from your mouth to the side of your neck, you were so sure that smirk on his face was because of the pounding in your chest.

Smug as ever even when he was feeling quite weak in the knees as well. It was odd, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this intimate with a woman and it scared him a little as he wondered if you would excuse his rigid sloppiness. So far so good.

It gave him a boost of confidence as he licked a fine line from the bottom of your throat and upwards, nipping lightly at the skin and making your tilt your head back into the door.

He shifted his hold to keeping both your wrists locked together above your head with one large hand as the other slyly ventured down the front of your chest to part the front of your robe ever so slightly. You sighed, a broken moan following after when he pressed his fingers against your abdomen and teasingly massaged the area there.

You struggled to break from his grip. Wanting to run your hands down his long soft hair and to hear his own groans fill your dark living room instead. He wouldn't allow it though but dear god, when you released a soft growl and gave another insistent tug of your wrists, Tseng couldn't help but feed off the fact that he had you pinned and helpless to him.

He fought the urge to smile once more.

"Heeey Tseng…" Your exaggerated tone never got past him as he peered up long black lashes with an ever so slight tilt of his lips upwards in that cocky smirk you'd never seen on his face before.

Still, you frowned down at him as he continued to explore the exposed flesh before him.

"Do you have some sort of fetish or something? It's no very attractive you know… Maybe you should –hey! What the-! Did you just bite me!"

Pleased by your outrage, the Wutai man can only respond with a deadly narrow eyed look as he traced the mark –his mark, left on your collar bone with a hum of appreciation.

"I will again if you stop talking and start screaming…" Dear lord that sounded hot… Hot enough to have your eyes filled with maddening lust as he left your eyes to concentrate on leaving more of his marks on your neck. This time, you felt that your skin had become oversensitive and every little brush of his mouth, his tongue and lips sent wave after wave of shock through you.

The man in black used his free hand to tug swiftly on the tie of your robe, persistent fingers finding their way through soft silk. He groaned when he realized you were only wearing your underwear underneath and he could just imagine you sleeping sound on your bed with your limbs delicious spread against the sheets. All for him to take and to keep in his memory forever. But he found that seeing it for himself was so much better.

Hot breath was pushed into your ear and you tilted your head at his command as he nipped the lobe of your ear and tugged. A gasp tore from you as he slid that naughty hand across your back and fiddling with the clasp of your lacy bra.

"Where's your bedroom?" He pushed his hips up against yours, you cried out and pushed back, wanting to feel more of him as you gasped.

"T-too far… The couch…"

He could have smirked at how breathless and helpless you sounded but the feeling of need and lust in his gut was becoming insistent. So as he swiftly pushed forward for another rough kiss to your lips, the Wutai man left your wrists and began to shrug off his jacket, never minding that your own hands were on his body immediately, helping him unbutton the troublesome garment before you pushed it off of his shoulders and it fell to the ground soundlessly.

Picking you up by the waist, you wrapped your legs around him as he began to walk you backwards. A quick look over your shoulder gave him insight on your wonderfully wide couch. Your hands were already sifting through his hair and he was more than happy to respond to that with a groan of his own.

Desperation filled both your bodies and the lust was driving him crazy. How long has he waited for this? Too long, that's for sure.

He growled against your lips and resumed to pressing his hips to yours as a means of distracting your hands from his clothes. Tseng wanted to make this last as long as he possible. But the moment he had you on your back on the couch, you were back to quickly undressing him as your mouth took purchase at his neck and you nipped lightly, pulling a dark groan from the bottom of his throat.

Shivering at the sound of pure male appreciation, you felt his hands swat yours away as he, himself, disrobed himself of his uniform. You were pushed back flat on the couch as the Wutai man made show of himself undressing.

He tugged his tie once, twice away from his body, keeping his eyes locked with yours and watching them flash with something that made his body simmer with delightful heat. Once his tie was free from his neck, he did something unexpected once more and as he distracted you once more with a heated kiss and a playful grind of his hips, he had brought his tie up to once again lock your wrists together above your head and you thrashed underneath him with all you had at that point. Honestly! He hasn't even gotten you naked yet!

You growled under your breath, muttering something about his fetish which made a smirk split over his features. Now that shut you up.

Leaning down, he kissed from your forehead down one side of your face as he slowly made work of un-tucking his dress shirt from his slacks and carefully sliding each little button out. Slow, too damn slow. You urged him with another tilt of your hips up and he just responded with a low groan into your neck before he pulled back to finally part the shirt and reveal to your greedy eyes, more pale flesh and the slight muscles that grew beneath. The lines were faint but it was more than enough to make your mouth water. As he slid them garment of his shoulders, he began to eye your half-naked being. The tie of your robe had not been undone but it was parted enough to show your very appealing lacy white underwear which made his throat work in more ways than one. Your breasts were not too small nor too big, which was just the right size for him which he wondered if it were true or not seeing as he never looked at any other woman's chest like that. But as he got lower, he had to bite his tongue in to stifle a groan.

He had always been a fan of slim curved waists and yours seemed perfect for him to just mould his hands in.

Too perfect, he licked his lips, completely missing the look of embarrassment that crossed your face from his hungry eyes. What was he looking at?

Before you could come to an appropriate conclusion, the man had tossed his shirt of his over the edge of the couch and leaned down to pick off from the path on your neck, tracing his lips down, he could feel you shiver from the kisses he left against your sooth skin.

Your chest heaved the closer he got to it, damn this position hurt. Not physically of course. You were just not a fan of being tied down, and with him being a complete smug ass over it made it worse for you.

Although, you never said you weren't enjoying it…

You heard a soft groan come from the man who was no pretty much kneeling in between your legs, his kisses had transferred over your flat abdomen and he seemed to worship the area as he licked around your navel and nipped at the skin of your sides softly. It tore another surprised gasp from you before he decided to be bold and sink his teeth into your hip to make a small mark that grew darker and darker with each second that passed.

Throwing your head to one side, you could feel his warm breath caressing the flesh of your inner thighs. He seemed so close it was driving you mad at the want of pushing your hips up to have him take you already. Fuck… ohh fuck… then his hands were on your bare hips as he pushed aside the fabric of your robe and he was nipping so soft your hip you could hardly register the sensation of him slipping the small piece of clothing down your legs until he pulled it off your ankles and tossed it over the back of the couch.

"A-ahh!" you were trembling all over and it was all because Tseng was lapping up at the wetness between your legs before he covered the opening with his mouth and you could feel the sensation of it drive you even further down the road of no return. God it felt so damn good… You were starting to became so very irritated to have your hands bound together, all you wanted to do was feel his hair in your grasp and most probably use it as rein to hold you down as he pushed you closer, closer to that hot… and moist end.

Instinct, it was all pure instinct as the Wutai man parted you with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside. It felt tight and most definitely wet against his tongue, the feel of you made him groan and he could only imagine what it feel like to have something else rather than his tongue strike deep within you as you moan and beg for more.

Yes, that was exactly what Tseng wanted now.

Never, in your life had you thought Tseng was a man even capable of doing something like this. He was… god! You couldn't even think of the proper word to describe what he was doing!

The warm touch of his hand brought you even closer to the blissful climax, his fingers probed inside with his tongue and the feeling of him stretching you out ever so slowly made you bite your tongue to prevent the loud moans from escaping. Hell, you had neighbors to think about!

But he wasn't having any of that and as he detached his mouth from your opening and leaving you teetering over the edge with your chest heaving. You cursed harshly his way and thrashed about again, definitely pissed off to have him leave you just like that.

"Fuck you…" You hissed, face still flushed with the heat of the moment.

Tseng on the other hand was pleasantly surprised by your choice of words, he just had to laugh the next moment, and in turn it surprised you as he slid his body up against yours and making you feel the throbbing lump still hidden underneath his pants against your thigh.

You were still angry though, you bucked your hips up to try and show it but it had backfired on you and a quiet whimper fell from your lips.

"Fuck…" You threw your head and Tseng found himself wanting to hear even more of those colorful words leave your mouth, for some reason he was attracted to rough side of you. For a man that liked to keep his composure cool and indifferent, he found your constant tough act quite… adorable for someone like you. Call him a masochist if you will but there was something refreshing about it.

It made him want to punish you even more.

So as he pressed another slow kiss to your lips, the man undid his belt and whipped it free from his pants. The movement catching your attention almost immediately as your eyes opened no more than halfway to see him stretching the leather fabric out as if he were testing it for something.

Your eyes then resumed to widen as you looked up at him in disbelief. This man had more fetishes than you could count!

"Wh-what the…" Your voice trailed off as he chuckle quietly yet it held a dark undertone in it that you didn't like and you saw him shake his head before he simply dropped the belt over the back of the couch and leaned down to brush your noses together.

"Just kidding."

Oh he was practically begging for a kick in the balls. But you were still too caught up in the heat and lust of the moment to even stay angry at him. Despite the constant teasing and foreplay he inflicted on you, it only served to feed the fire that was slowly growing in your belly. So with a final growl under your throat, you pushed your hips up of the couch to rub against his knee and effectively pulling out a groan from him.

"Hurry up already damn it, I can't wait anymore…" He took in the breathless and needy way you said those words, realizing just how turned on her was as you continued to rub yourself up and also brushing your thigh against the middle of his legs at the same time.

He strained another groan, hands taking purchase on your waist and feeling the sensual curve under his palms. The Wutai man couldn't agree more as he kissed you again.

"(name)…" He whispered softly as a sign of desperation as he quickly slid his hands up to deftly undo the button and zipper of his slacks. A moan of approval was heard at the sound and you rewarded the man with another roll of your hips which only seemed to distract him as he pressed his forehead to yours, panting softly.

"Nn…" A breathless moan was mixed in and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore as he swiftly discarded his slacks to the floor and positioned himself between your legs, he had picked them up with his hands cradling your calves against his waist and a powerful growl erupted from his throat when he rubbed his length against your opening, letting you feel how thick and rigid you made him feel this entire time even as he provided most of the work seeing as he bound you pretty much useless to the whole act.

"Ah, Tseng…" The call of his name brought his attention back to your face, he nodded stiffly. "M-my wrists…" You stammered, realizing how much exactly you've been missing out this entire time as you struggled against the bind. He smiled at you, and you could practically hear the laugh that wanted to pass through that sexy grin of his as he promptly left your legs to undo the tie around your wrists.

You sighed out, as if you had been holding that breath the entire evening and you purred in his ear in appreciation, rewarding him with a nip to his ear lobe which he groaned at.

"Ready~" He suddenly found himself regretting the release of your hands as he found them to be too dangerous as you sifted your fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. God, everything you did drove him crazy…

Swallowing hard, Tseng found himself struggling to keep himself in the right mind as he stroked his length against you a few more times before he pulled back and slowly inched himself within you. A gasp, two in-fact, melded between you.

God, how long as it been? A few months? No… Longer than that? You could hardly think, not when he was filling so slowly, inch by inch, almost to the hilt and he seemed insistent on keeping the sounds locked in his throat as he grit his teeth.

This was definitely heaven, he couldn't think of anything else that could be so… hot. To have him inside you with your walls tightening around him for all he's got, his brain was beginning to feel like mush inside his head.

The moment there was no more left of him exposed to the cold air, he simply kept it like that for a little while longer. Panting and feeling the sweat roll down his body and into your own only served to feed the lust within him. It's been too long, he realized, he couldn't remember sex ever feeling this good before and Tseng found himself wondering why, that is until his eyes crack open among the darkness of the room and he finds your eyes also fixated upon him, your lips left open as you breath heavily and moan quietly, he then realizes the answer, his lips press against you're the next second.

Willing himself to finally move, the man on-top of you grunts quietly with the effort of pulling himself out of you before sliding in slowly. It wasn't enough, despite the shockwave that was passed between your bodies; you wanted more as your hips buck up to suddenly fill you back to the hilt once more.

He groaned at the sensation, loud enough to fill the entire room itself as his pace finally picked up.

Oh fuck… your mind wandered, wondering how he suddenly made himself feel so big and hot inside of you in only a few simple thrusts. He was filling you to the brim every time and it felt so _fucking_ wonderful…

"Ahh… Tseng!" His heart lurched at the sound and it encouraged him to go faster, harder, deeper that was until he felt the tip of him reach a place that made your back arch clean off the couch and you hands to tighten around his shoulders. He could feel the insistent crescent marks left by your nails as you scratched them down his back, the thought of you marking him as he had done to you made him shiver and the sensation passed through you in a way that made an uncontrollable moan break from your lips.

"(name)…" He said in a slow yet deep groan that had tingles spreading all over your body. It was becoming all too much, his mouth had dropped from your lips to trailing fiery paths down your throat and past your collarbone to bite a breast through your bra.

His thrusts were coming in fast, his pace turning sloppy but he never stopped even as he bit into the underwire of your bra and lifted it up over your breasts with a skill you had never seen from a man.

From them on, his mouth caught a pert nub and he nipped and sucked at it with all he had as he quickened his pace even more.

You were moaning and gripping his back and hair, the silk feeling of long black tresses brushing against your skin gave the bone chilling friction that you balanced the hot, wet feeling in his thrusts.

"Nng… So tight…" He voiced his thoughts, voice coming out raspy and almost drained.

Almost at the same time, both bodies were becoming victims to the oncoming tide of a climax. Low and hot, the pleasure boiled deep in their gut and it wasn't long until Tseng could feel the persistent pull on his entire sanity he found himself lost and drowned in it all.

Too much… _Too much_…He found himself gasping for air, realizing your similar state he immediately let go of your breast and pressed his face into your neck, releasing another loud groan as he felt the pleasure over take him in so many waves all coherency was lost.

At the same time, your fingers dug into his flesh, leaving fresh marks you were proud to leave on his skin and your back was once again lifted from the ground. One final thrust up finally forced an even louder cry fill your entire apartment as his throaty groan melded along with it.

The climax ended with you both feeling wholly satisfied and completely tired. Tseng had lost the strength to keep himself above you anymore and a simple refreshed smile was left on your lips when he mumbled something tiredly against your skin before shutting his eyes.

Shivering under the aftermath of the moment, you found that it didn't matter anymore that Tseng had the nerve to burst into your apartment claiming he wanted you back, to force his way into your apartment and pin you to door, to bind you together and leave you on the brink of an orgasm or even to just fall asleep right after everything that happened.

Instead, you raised your body a little and tried your best not to stir the sleeping Turk as you removed your bra (which seemed to have snapped at the back) and pulled off your poor manhandled robe to drape over both your bodies.

With a final relieved breath leaving your lips, for once in the few weeks you had to yourself, you drifted off into a long blissful rest.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh gosh... it's 12:51 in the morning. I need my sleep! D:<p>

Reborn: In other words, she apologizes for the mistakes she couldn't be bothered to fix.

Me: Zzz... -.-'


End file.
